The Lost Face
The Lost Face (9. 잃어버린 얼굴) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It is known as The Reversed Ghost (돌아 앉은 귀신) in the Original White Day. It details the story of Eun-ah, also known as Mi-suk in the Original White Day. Location In the original, it is found in Counselor's Office, B on the 2nd floor of Main Building, Section 2. In the remake, it is found in the box at Music Appreciation Room's wall, New Building. (You should to find passcode) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ). Transcript 2001 English= The Reversed Ghost The Main Building's chemistry room is famous for ghost sightings. On rainy days, people go to visit the 3rd and 4th floors of the Main Building's second area because of the accident in the chemistry room a long time ago. One day during a science lesson, the room suddenly shook and the apparatuses with acid and toxic fumes cracked open. Mi-suk was next to the apparatuses and burnt her face, leaving half of it completely mutilated. She was rushed to the medical room, but they couldn't help her. From there on, her life was isolated from the outside. She went through a phase of depression and was so intensely upset, that one night, she climbed up onto the roof of her parents house while they were out, and jumped down below to the concrete path; She wanted her face to hit the ground first... People still see Mi-suk around the chemistry room of the 2nd area of the Main Building, with her back to everyone. She hides her face so no one sees it, but there have been reports of people who have seen her face... They went missing. |-|Korean= 돌아 앉은 귀신 본관의 화학실은 유령이 출몰하는 곳으로 유명하다. 비오는 날엔 낮이라도 혼자서 본관 2구역에 오는 것을 꺼려 했다. 3, 4층은 더욱 더 그랬다. 오래전에 화학실험실에서 발생한 사고 때문이다. 화학실에서 실험 수업을 받던 도중 알 수 없는 원인에 의한 지진이 발생했다. 지진으로 시약병이 깨지며 약품들이 반응하여 강한 폭발이 일어났다. 잔뜩 고개를 숙여 실험중이던 미숙은 얼굴에 화상을 입고 병원에서 치료를 받았지만 얼굴 반쪽이 일그러져 있는 흉터를 남겼다. 또한 여린 감성의 여학생에게 평생 치유될 수 없는 마음의 상처를 남겼다. 퇴원 후 미숙은 그 누구와도 만나지 않고 방에만 틀어박혀 있었다. 이렇게 외부와 단절된 생활을 하던 미숙은 집안식구들이 모두 외출한 밤을 택해 살고 있는 어느날 아파트 옥상에서 투신한다. 그녀가 의도적으로 그랬는지 그녀는 얼굴부터 떨어져 알아볼 수 없을 정도였다. 그 뒤 화학실 및 본관 2구역의 3, 4층에서는 미숙의 유령을 보았다는 사람들이 나타났다. 미숙의 귀신은 등을 보이고 책상에 앉아있다고 한다. 얼굴은 절대 보여주지 않지만 그녀의 얼굴을 보게되면 죽게 된다는 소문이 있다. 2015 English= The Lost Face Eun-ah was a popular girl. Not only was she pretty, but she musically talented as well; winning many awards since she was young. Everyone loved her. As often happens in these cases, everyone wanted to be friends with her and she became egotistical. In contrast, Mi-sook was hardly known by anyone in school. She thought she was ugly. That caused her to have self confidence issues, making her timid and introverted. Due to this, she had no friends to speak of; even her classmates hardly acknoweleged her existance. One day, Eun-ah was walking in the hallway while nosily chatting with her friends. Mi-sook, focused on cleaning, didn't realize anyone was there until Eun-ah ran into her. Mi-sook stumbled and dropped the mop bucket she was carrying, spilling dirty water all over the hallway. Eun-ah never said sorry. She barely spared a glance at Mi-sook and then walked away without saying anything. Angered, Mi-sook went after her and demanded an apology. Instead, she was mocked. "What are you blubering about? You're ugly and dirty as that mop-water, haha!" The other kids snickered in agreement with Eun-ah's cruel remark. Mi-sook's face turned red with embarassment and anger. From that day on, she was an easy target for bullying. Every time she walked by, everyone would mock her without caring if she could hear. As time passed on, her resentment towards Eun-ah grew to hatred. She decided she would get revenge on Eun-ah for what she had started. "How pretty does she think she is? Does she think that beauty lasts forever? We'll see about that...." One day, Eun-ah was chatting away with her friends in the music appreciation room. Mi-sook quietly approached them and, as usual, the kids began mocking her. No one paid any attention to the bottle she held in her hand. Mi-sook took the cap off the sulfuric acid she brought and threw it at Eun-ah's face. Eun-ah's screams of pain filled up the room and echoed through the halls. The kids around her scrambled away in horror. Not one soul stayed behind to help her. Eun-ah pleaded for help as she screamed in agony, but Mi-sook just smiled cruelly and watched her beg. Eun-ah's pretty face was eatan away by the acid. She was fortunate to have survived the attack but it left her with a hideous scar covering half her face. There was no trace of her former beauty to be found. After the incident she would not go to school, refusing to even come out of her house, She broke all of the mirrors inside, and her disfigured eyes being sensitive to light caused her to keep the house eternally dark. Her depression became so deep that one day it drove her to leap from the roof of the house. They said it was hard to identify her body because she struck the ground face first, completley detroying what had remained. Since her death, there are rumours of sightings of Eun-ah's ghost in the Music Appreciation Room. It is said her ghost always has her back turned, and that you'll die if you ever see her face. |-|Korean= 9. 잃어버린 얼굴 은아는 인기가 많은 여학생이었다. 얼굴도 예쁜 데다가, 음악에도 특별한 재능이 있어, 어려서부터 각종 콩쿨의 상을 휩쓸었다. 주위 사람들 모두 입이 마르게 그녀를 칭찬했다. 그녀는 우쭐해 졌다. 자연스럽게 그녀의 주위로 사람들이모여들었고, 그녀는 점차 거만해졌다. 반면, 미숙은 학교에서 눈에 잘 띄지 않는 아이였다. 자신의 못생긴 얼굴에 콤플렉스가 심했던 그녀는 매사 자신감이 없고 소극적이었다. 때문에 친구도 거의 없었다. 같은 반 친구들조차 그런 애가 우리 반에 있었나 싶을 정도였다. 어느 날이었다. 은아는 친구들과 떠들며 복도를 걸어가고 있었다. 그녀는 청소 중이던 미숙을 보지 못하고 부딪혔다. 미숙이 비틀거리며 들고 있던 양동이를 쏟았다. 양동이의 구정물이 복도 위로 흘렀다. 그런데 은아는 사과 한 마디도 없이 미숙을 슬쩍 보고는 갈 길을 가는 것이었다. 화가 난 미숙은 은아를 쫓아가 따졌다. 하지만 돌아 온 것은 은아의 싸늘한 반응이었다. "뭐라는 거야, 생긴 것도 구정물 같은 게." 주변의 아이들이 은아의 말에 동조하며 미숙을 비웃었다. 미숙의 얼굴은 붉게 달아올랐다. 그날부터였다. 아이들은 미숙이 지나가면 자기들끼리 수군거리며, 그녀에게 들릴 듯 말 듯 조롱하고 비아냥거렸다. 그런 일이 반복될 때마다 미숙의 마음속에는 은아에 대한 원망과 증오가 쌓여갔다. 그녀는 은아에게 앙심을 품었다. "지는 얼마나 예쁘다고. 넌 영원히 예쁠 것 같아? 두고 봐.." 어느날 은아는 음악감상실에서 친구들과 수다를 떨고 있엇다. 미숙은 조용히 그 무리에게 다가갔다. 몇몇이 미숙을 보고 또 조롱했다. 하지만 아무도 그녀의 손에 들린 병에 대해서는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 미숙은 준비해 간 황산을 은아의 얼굴에 뿌렸다. 은아의 비명소리가 음악감상실 안에 메아리 쳤다. 주변에 있던 아이들은 혼비백산하여 비명을 지르며 도망쳤다. 그녀를 도와주기 위해 남아있는 친구들은 아무도 없었다. 은아는 고통 속에서 비명을 지르며 도움을 애원했지만, 미숙은 싸늘한 미소로 그녀를 바라보고만 있었다. 은아의 아름다웠던 얼굴은 끔찍하게 녹아내리고 있었다. 다행히 생명에는 지장이 없었지만, 은아의 얼굴 반쪽엔 끔찍한 흉터가 남았다. 더 이상 그녀의 얼굴에서 예전의 아름다움은 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그녀는 학교도 나가지 않고 집에 틀어박혀 나오지 않았다. 집 안에 있던 거울이란 거울은 모두 깨뜨렸고, 밝은 빛을 괴로워해 집 안을 대낮에도 깜깜할 정도로 어둡게 만들고 지냈다. 그리고 얼마 뒤 은아가 창문에서 뛰어내려 자살 했다는 이야기가 들렸다. 의도적이었는지는 모르겠지만, 그녀의 시체는 얼굴부터 떨어져 형체를 알아보기 힘들 정도였다고 한다. 그 후로 음악감상실에서 은아의 귀신을 보았다는 사람들이 나타났다. 그 귀신은 항상 등을 보이고 있는데, 그 얼굴을 본 사람은 반드시 죽는다고 한다. |-|Français= 9. Le visage perdu. Eun-ah était une fille populaire. Non seulement jolie, elle était une musicienne talentueuse et pour cause : depuis toute petite, elle gagnait de nombreux trophées. Tout le monde l'adorait. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, tout le monde voulait devenir son ami et elle devint égoïste. En revanche, Mi-sook n'était pas vraiment connue de l'école. Elle se pensait laide. Ceci causa chez elle un manque de confiance, et devint introvertie et timide. À cause de cela, elle n'avait pas d'amis à qui parler et était difficilement remarquée par sa classe. Un jour, Eun-ah marchait dans un couloir en bavardant bruyamment avec ses amies. Mi-sook, occupée à nettoyer ne s'aperçut pas qu'elles étaient là jusqu'à que Eun-ah la heurte. Mi-sook trébucha et renversa le seau d'eau sale partout dans le couloir. Eun-ah ne s'excusa pas. Elle jeta à peine un regard sur Mi-sook et s'éloigna sans rien dire. Énervée, Mi-sook courut lui demander des excuses. A la place, elle se moqua : « Pourquoi tu pleurniches ? Tu es aussi moche et sale que cette serpillère ahah ! ». Les autres ricanèrent de la remarque d'Eun-ah. Mi-sook devint rouge d'embarassement et de colère. Depuis ce jour, elle devint une cible d'harcèlement facile. Partout où elle passerait, des gens se moqueraient d'elle sans se préoccuper qu'elle puisse entendre ou non. Plus le temps passait, plus elle haïssait Eun-ah. Elle décida de se venger de Eun-ah pour ce qu'elle avait fait. « Elle pense qu'elle est si jolie que ça ? Penses-t-elle que la beauté dure éternellement ? On verra ça. » Un jour, Eun-ah discutait avec ses amis dans la salle de musique. Mi-sook s'approcha rapidement d'elle, comme d'habitude, les autres se moquaient d'elle. Personne ne prêta attention à la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans la main. Mi-sook déboucha le flacon d'acide sulfurique et le jeta au visage d'Eun-ah. L'hurlement de douleur d'Eun-ah se répéta en écho dans les couloirs. Tout les autres se bousculaient loin d'elle terrifiés. Aucune âme ne l'aida. Eun-ah plaida de l'aide pendant son hurlement d'agonie mais Mi-sook sourit cruellement et la regardait supplier. Le joli visage d'Eun-ah fut rongé par l'acide. Elle était chanceuse de ne pas être morte mais l'acide laissa une cicatrice sur la moitié de son visage. Plus aucune trace de sa beauté. Après l'incident, elle ne voulait plus aller en cours et sortir de sa maison. Elle brisa tout les miroirs à l'intérieur et ses yeux défigurés devenus sensibles à la lumière l'obligea à rester dans le noir éternellement. Sa dépression grandit tellement qu'Eun-ah sauta du toit. Ils ont dit que c'était difficile d'identifier son corps car son visage avait cogné le sol en premier. Depuis sa mort, des personnes disent avoir vu Eun-ah dans la salle de musique. Ils disent qu'elle est toujours de dos et que si vous voyez son visage, vous décéderez. Further Notes *The document title was changed from "The Reversed Ghost / Sitting Back Ghost" to "The Lost Face" in the remake, additionally the story was altered and it is now about Eun-Ah (Mi-suk appears as the person who hurt Eun-Ah's face in an altered document.) who is a music student (assumed to have had a great skill in music and possibly a singer) but the basic story is the same, she got her face burned by the chemicals. Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories